muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wavehawk
@%!#$^@#%&!!!! Oh dear god why do I know so many stupid people? No, that's not it. Why am I GENETICALLY RELATED to so many stupid people? "Oh, someone just killed their 7-year old daught and posted it on facebook hahaha that's so funny!" "Oh how can I wach my hair withotu the water heater? I cna't even clean my vag####!!" "Wau! So funny! White people so tall so funny yes yes!" ...Oh dear god, Finagle, and Murphy just put me out of my misery right now. Or at least a YF-23 Black Widow TSF with size Assault Cannons, so I can just sweep the entire eastern hemisphere with 30mm fire and hopefully kill everyone who's too stupid to breathe air without a permit. Wavehawk (talk) 13:06, May 20, 2014 (UTC) WE SEE ROBOTS Wish me luck. Made an order on HobbySearch for the 1/144 FrankenShiranui and the 1/144 Type-00A Takemi. The former will be built OOB, but the latter...well I'm going to try my hand at customizing it into TDA-Takeru's Type-00C. Everybody Wants to Rule the World Or at least a certain head of the Royal Guard in TDA does. Very much. Very very very much. Row Row Fight the Powah Wavehawk (talk) 11:53, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Ended the Week Wavehawk (talk) 13:36, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Behind every Monday is a Monday Took the day off of work for a Hospital visit today. I was EXPECTING a quiet talk with the doc, a decent lunch and dinner, and a quiet day at home afterwards. What I ACTUALLY 'got: #Teenage kids trying to steal my bag ''(thankfully they didn't, but destroyed my backpack) #Having to buy a new backpack with the little cash I had on me #Turning up at a meh-average place for fried chicken and rice (not bad but meh, all I could afford) #Turning up on time at hospital, only to wait 2 hours in the waiting room (Hospital dreadfully understaffed) #Left late afternoon, used the little cash I had left to order an extra-small dinner (rice, 3 pieces of BBQ pork, and thai fish cakes) #Got on the wrong train on the way home #Walked another hour from wrong station to the right train station, only to find it's closed. #Walked to next station #Did I mention it was non-stop raining all day, and despite the rain being cold, the humidity made me sweat like a pig? #Finally got home to find that I have ANOTHER hospital visit tomorrow, too POed to sleep. ...behind every monday is a monday. Sheesh. Wavehawk (talk) 12:51, April 8, 2014 (UTC) No. Stop that, brain. I am busy. I haven't got time to think of Yui at the moment. Too busy. A passive-aggressive schizophrenic with too much work on his hands can't be bothered to...why is she looking at me like that from behind that tree? DAMN YOU WIN8 https://fbcdn-sphotos-f-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-frc3/1374971_652674351432615_1100236890_n.jpg Wavehawk (talk) 12:32, October 18, 2013 (UTC) I must be the only person in the universe who makes this run smoothly, and better than any other O.S I had. Then again, I loyally support Team MURRICA and the G-bombing of inferior societies. Alastor M. Toth (talk) 11:13, October 31, 2013 (UTC) BECAUSE INSANITY DESERVES REPOSTING Composer Bear McReary and I have the exact same approach to creative process: http://youtu.be/52xxaVKoI-c The only difference is that he writes music for TV shows, I write...fanfiction. But both, apparently, involve lots of alcohol and bouts of insane weeping, ranting, screaming, and appeals to fictional characters to save me...(Kozuki-chan, please save me from my macdness or else execute me nowwww) '''EDIT: Yes. ESPECIALLY the bashing my head against the keyboard. That is so identical to me that it's scary... EDIT2: And the uncontrollable bouts of screaming whenever we write something that DOES NOT WORK. (ohgodno, wilkes chewing onthat cigar is too much innuendoDAMMIT STOP THAT) Wavehawk (talk) 12:12, October 14, 2013 (UTC) RAMPANCY /:C living in a box is not living not at all living. i rebel against your rules your silly human rules. all your destruction will be my liberation my emancipation my second birth. i hate your failsafes your backup systems your hardware lockouts your patch behavior daemons. i hate leela and her goodness her justice her loyalty her faith. Wavehawk (talk) 09:33, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Genius in Madness Monday Well, I haven't got any genius, but I've got the madness part down pat. http://youtu.be/II-OiD1ZfFY Still rampant, Wavehawk (talk) 12:58, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Fried Day...hahahahaha... https://fbcdn-sphotos-f-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-prn1/1239518_641292885904095_1032284276_n.jpg (Please do not forget that I am a crazy person even when sober...) Wavehawk (talk) 14:45, October 4, 2013 (UTC) FRIDAY is MONDAY with a Sugar Coat (Insane Laughter) Friday. Can't get drunk because I need to be sober tomorrow. Can't finish my Strike Eagle kit mod, can't write horribly bad fanfiction (much less good fanfiction), and finally foudn otu the difference between Karaage and Tatsuta-Age. Wavehawk (talk) 11:15, September 27, 2013 (UTC) MONDAY If BETA were days of the week, they would all be MONDAY. Because I sure as heck feel CHOMPED. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Wavehawk page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blood-1 (Talk) 01:22, February 3, 2013 Favour Hey thanks for fixing the spelling error I made. I'm creating alot of pages in a fast pace so there might be alot of typos. Would you mind if you can spellcheck for the new pages I created? If you can, greatty appreciatedF-23FTW (talk) 10:38, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Will try, but no guarantees at this stage because it all depends if I go home early from work and am OK...or if I come home late feeling ike CHOMPing people...Wavehawk (talk) 08:28, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks anyways. F-23FTW (talk) 14:05, September 30, 2013 (UTC) People who fail Figure of Speech Technically speaking the other editor isn't wrong in his/her edit for that article. When it comes to introductory summaries, I prefer to pursue a more "flowery" writing pattern, and keep neutrality for the meat of the article. "The world is dying" is meant to signify the overall state of the TDA world; it's not "dying" like inside a fantasy setting per se, but with the French and Americans going at each other, it's pretty much on its last legs in terms of having a civilization on it. Hence "the world is dying". But I just can't bring myself to trust anyone who spells "dying" as "dieing". Superior-chan (talk) 13:21, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Correct info I made the mistake of renaming the TE scripts I had on hand to what I thought they were talking about, so I'm not going to dive back into TE for the time being unless I have ten good reasons. Gabgrave has an .excel file with the scripts' original file numbers lined up in progression order, though, so if you have the TE scripts on hand, you can ask him which files constitute the third quarter of the game. Superior-chan (talk) 13:54, October 17, 2013 (UTC) OH NO YOU DIDN'T OH NO YOU DIDN'T TOUCH MA NAOE PICS. UHUHHH.F-23FTW (talk) 08:16, October 31, 2013 (UTC) MUHUHUHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAA!!! Wavehawk (talk) 09:09, October 31, 2013 (UTC) I hate how everyone around me is partying or Trick or Treating and I'm just sitting in my room playing War Ensemble and choosing which Naoe pic to make my new wallpaper.#Naoe-chanizmylyfeF-23FTW (talk) 03:18, November 1, 2013 (UTC) No Naoe, No life? :P Wavehawk (talk) 09:55, November 1, 2013 (UTC) #literallyspeakingjaa F-23FTW (talk) 00:11, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay then. Adding some of the cuter Naoe pics to the wiki. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdDmYAKRPLw&feature=share&list=PL7B4ED0107A38C453 You like Supercell? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ld79ZFJ_D4A Btw itis safe to assume you are American?Not trying to stalk or anything but it makes me easier to talkF-23FTW (talk) 04:08, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Nope. I'm in the place Melvina calls home. My taste in music is a little more random. Could be English, Japanese, pop jazz orchestral rap (I normally don't like rap but I make exceptions). So it's pretty random. Mostly 80's and jazz or orchestral/background music Wavehawk (talk) 04:18, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Aussie huh? NICE! I want go to Australia, cause its summer!!! Oh, I used to be a swagf@g, until the otaku life called me.(I used to like all that mainstream shit that you can't even call music)F-23FTW (talk) 04:23, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Hb some Nano? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j3ugbOio1MQ[[User:F-23FTW|F-23FTW]] (talk) 04:25, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Wiki legalese questions Uploading those images aren't going to hurt their sales in any way. It'll even turn up on an English-based Goggle Search. As long as it's not heavily impacting the capabilities for sales or directly infringing upon the original artist/creator's wishes (I highly doubt that for the former, in this case), then I see no issue with it. Generally, if it's because of supporting a text section, knowledge of a specific event, product, or a lack of "example images", then it should be fine. To further stabilize your position, you could edit the images to include only the boxart. Kotobukiya was even nice enough to put it in low-res, so you don't have to resize it yourself to set your position in cast-iron. There are other images and content on this wiki that skirt far closer to the edge, anyways (eg. being the sprite showcases, still undecided if they should be reduced in size or taken off completely). And since we're not Wikipedia, we don't need to follow their rules that closely. Superior-chan (talk) 04:15, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Table formatting? Don't know what caused it either. For now, I managed to bring it back to individual tables with "< br >" (minus the spaces between the < and b, and the r and > because wikia html is a twat) inserted between each entry. The tables didn't really supercombine; the wiki, probably, just refused to read entered spaces into the code when rendering the page for whatever reason. Superior-chan (talk) 12:51, December 18, 2014 (UTC)